pokeomegafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
The Pokemon Omega Rules can be found here. The rules were established to keep order to the game, limit the rarity of specific Pokemon such as starters and to provide a guideline for all members to follow. Ignoring the rules or blantly going against them results in a ban for the player which is dictated based on how severe a rule they've broken. A ban can be from 1 day to being permanently locked out of their account. A banned member can appeal their case on the forums under the Ban Fightbacks, a forum that only the staff can see or access. Both the Forums and the game itself have a different set of rules to follow due to the report system that the game has. It is advised to read the rules carefully before exercising your right to play the game so that you have a happy, safe and ban free time. Keep in mind that despite the rules being catered specifically to the Forums or In-Game there are cases where excessive misuse of the rules or bad behavior can land both sides of one's account banned. Ingame Rules Some of the rules listed below are just a few that the staff use to base how to ban someone. Those listed are the more common reasons that a member is banned. *No Staff Impersonation Impersonating a Staff member basically means pretending to be one or claiming to have moderator privileges which you do not have. It is under no circumstances justified and immediate action will be taken against anyone doing so. Remember: Staff members will NEVER ask for your Game or Forum passwords. Minimum Penalty: 1 month to permanent ban of account created, depending on severity *No harassing/flaming/offensive language Harassment is unnecessary actions or words that result in a member feeling uncomfortable and unsafe. Flaming is the act of insulting another member, in any way. These are not allowed along with swearing, or using offensive language of any kind. Minimum Penalty: 3-7 day suspension from game (depending on severity) *No scamming Scamming a member is promising them one thing but then doing another. You may not scam a member out of their Pokémon. Attempting to scam will also result in a suspension. If you have been scammed, PM an admin or moderator with proof, do not make a thread about it. Minimum Penalty: 2 week suspension for attempting to scam and 1 month suspension for each scam. Excessive scamming may result in a permanent ban *One account per person only Simple enough, each person is allowed one account. Furthermore, each home is allowed three accounts. You are also not allowed to give/accept an account to/from another player. In other words, you should only be accessing one account, yours! If you have anyone that shares the same computer or internet connection as you do, trading starters, high-level Pokémon, premium/event Pokémon, and/or legendaries with them for 'junk' (regular map(s), swarm(s)) is not allowed. Minimum Penalty: Permanent ban of each additional account created and at least a 2 week ban (including deletion of any cheated Pokémon/items) of original account *No aiding in rulebreaking: Aiding in rulebreaking means helping someone to carry out malicious acts in any way or form. This includes helping them get around a ban, aiding them in scamming another member and so on. Basically, assisting someone in anything that violates the Pokémon Omega rules. Minimum Penalty: 1 week to permanent ban, depending on severity. *Do not spam Spam is an annoying, meaningless, unnecessary and/or off-topic post or thread. Spamming is not tolerated on these forums and in some cases, responding to spam is also spam. Please learn to use the report button. Spam includes: Excessive use of characters/punctuation/caps and the like, off topic messages, duplicate threads, threads about a topic for which a sticky has already been made (example; Posting birthday threads, even though an official sticky exists for birthday related matter). Minimum Penalty: +1 to +2 warning point for posts deemed as spam (depending on severity), excessive spamming may result in a permanent ban *No posting about your ban/suspension outside of the Ban-fightbacks forum. You are not allowed to post or complain about your ban/suspension/kick anywhere on the forums except for the Ban-fightbacks forum. This only attracts spam and unnecessary/unwanted attention. Instead, follow the link given on Omega's main page and follow the instructions to leave a post in the Ban-fightbacks forum, a moderator will then take a look at it as soon as possible. Minimum Penalty:+1 to 2 warning points depending on the severity. 'Chat Rules' The main chat rules can be seen at: http://www.pokemonomega.com/chat/chat.php They are as follow: Category:Browse